monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan
Titan is a Chevy C-10 monster truck driven by Donald Epidendio from Lower Lake, California. Titan has become a fan favorite for several years, with its sleek design and Donald's aggressive driving style, fans have flocked to this powerful Chevy. In similar fashion to Avenger, Titan runs a special body exclusive to the World Finals every year. The truck will not be running during 2017 as the team is taking the year off to work exstensively on the truck and other things. History * 2011 - Titan debuts. * 2012 - Titan takes part in the first ever Young Guns Shootout. * 2013 - Donald builds a brand new chassis for Titan. * 2014 - A new classic Chevy C-10 body for Titan is unveiled. * 2014 - Donald competes in World Finals XV but after a hard crash in qualifying he needed a replacement truck, and this crash led to the retirement of this chassis. * 2015 - Titan debuts with a new chassis and scheme for the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series. * 2015 - Epidendio gets his 2nd invitation to the World Finals. * 2015 - Epidendio reveals a chrome yellow Titan for World Finals 16. * 2016 - Donald gets his 3rd invite to the World Finals. He debuts a new body made of carbon fiber, rather than fiber glass. * 2017 - Donald takes a one year break. The truck is not retired, just put on hold as Donald plans a chassis redesign. World Finals Bodies 2014 - Black with Silver flames 2015 - Chrome Yellow 2016 - Carbon Fiber Black with Yellow flames Trivia * While Titan is not owned by FELD, it did once compete on a FELD owned chassis when its original was destroyed during WF15 qualifying, as the chassis belonged to a Mohawk Warrior truck. Gallery 14344102_1180166115389986_762693447509138529_n.jpg|Carbon titan temporarily running the old front hood. 1934622 10206687632496490 1287494522147148061 n.jpg|Titan's Carbon Fiber body for the World FInals 17 943993 10154014020100833 2400906056133609608 n.jpg|Close up of the body, showing the hard to see Carbon Fiber pattern 10320396 980477388694567 6217062055980390537 n.jpg|Ditto titananaheim.jpg|Titan in 2016, running the old body 13590324 1046891248719847 1253706877499476453 n.jpg|2015 Titan with the old chrome wheels 81514a3a-d066-45f0-8ef8-9acba6848789.jpg|World Finals 16 Titan IMG 3827.JPG|Titan chassis #3, circa 2015- 10168025 307288509419994 6625334779295113082 n.jpg|Ditto Titan CRD.jpg|World Finals Titan on BJ Johnson's Mohawk Warrior chassis after Donald's crash in qualifying IMG 3818.PNG|Titan, Destroyed after hitting the wall at full speed at Qualifying. 13938402_1058634477518644_4435228185888228481_n.jpg|The chassis after the wreck 5255db96d14a312a85500277a56a750e.jpg IMG 3817.PNG|Titan, Hitting the wall at full speed at the World Finals 15. (Notice the air the truck is getting from hitting the wall) Image-5223102-210534004-2-WebSmall 0 1c03f93d7a64ec1fe83d33c8fa89da01 1.jpg Ff8320521a34e0f582873fbef83489d0.jpg E508778590f9b62108d1bc31809224bb.jpg|Titan hitting the wall 13934871 1084723531603285 264245055909614775 n.jpg Titan WF.jpg|World Finals 15 Titan on the normal chassis IMG 3826.PNG|Titan chassis #2 running the old body Titan 3.jpg|Titan 2014 59.jpg|Titan chassis #2, with the new C-10 body Titan 2.jpg|Titan in 2013 titan214c3.jpg Titan 1.jpg|Original Titan 12745530_964268613648778_8012145628694653852_n.jpg|2016 Hot Wheels Titan toy 10931318_525977114208541_3310371831425781538_n.jpg|Titan ATV Unasdasdsnamed.jpg titan world finals 17.jpg|Hot Wheels WF 17 Titan Category:Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Epidemic Motorsports